


Reliever

by thehopelesswriter



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: A Small Plot, Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Language, Long foreplay, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, age gap, downward dog position, graphic smut, handjob, maybe no plot actually, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Reader goes to a bar to find someone who would help her relieve some stress before the upcoming Olympics. When Lance finds out about her plan, he isn’t very happy about that.





	Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> Completely shameless smut but any kind of feedback is always appreciated! thank you x

The music was so loud you couldn’t even hear your own voice as you sang the lyrics out loud, trying to outscream a friend of yours who had her arm draped over your exposed shoulders thanks to the skin-tight black off shoulder top you had on along with black skinny jeans, the look finished by deep red heels.  

“I can’t believe that arrogant idiot let you go,” Kiyana, the tall Jamaican beauty queen with long curly hair, said and sipped off of her Bloody Mary, her hand gripping your shoulder. 

“Well...If he’d know, he wouldn’t lemme go,” you laugh, feeling all the Margaritas you’ve already drunk, another one in your left hand. 

“You kidding, right?” Kiyana looked at you, swinging her hips, covered in short dark blue dress, from side to side, following your rhythm. A wide smile decorating her soft face as you only laughed and shook your head, confirming your little act of rebellion. 

“You naughty,” she laughed with you and then looked behind you, “I think I found your next victim.”

Your eyes followed her gaze, turning your head to the side to look at a young blonde boy with a big smile on his face decorated with well-kept stubble. His light eyes found yours as he raised his drink at you. 

“Looks good,” you mumbled and drank the rest of your Margarita before a rather loud “ _fuck_ ” escaped your cherry red lips. 

“What?”

You could hear Kiyana ask you but your eyes wouldn’t leave the angry blue ones watching you from the entrance. Lance stood tall, taller than most of the people here, with his hands on his hips, his blue gym jacket with a white shirt underneath bright enough to grab your attention the very first moment he walked in.

“You gotta be kidding me,” the friend of yours sighed as she saw the man himself. 

“I’m fucked.”

“Yes, you are, Y/N,” she admitted, both of you just standing there as Lance made his way through all the sweaty bodies, a few girls here and there grinding against him in the process but his eyes were fixed only on you, never leaving. 

“What the fuck you think you’re doing, Y/N," he screamed loud to make sure you heard him properly over the music as he grabbed your wrist roughly, pulling you out of the bar without waiting for an answer.

It was useless to struggle. This wasn’t the first time he did that and you knew well enough it was better to let him manhandle you instead of causing an embarrassing scene in front of your friend and people you knew from school, giving them another reason to poke fun of you.

A cold weather caused goosebump to raise all over your exposed skin as Lance pulled you out of the building, walking towards his beloved sports car. 

“Stop,” now it was a good time to struggle as there was no one outside, the music loud enough to be heard even from the parking lot, “I said stop!” 

“I’ll stop when you fucking stop!” Lance’s voice was loud, unnecessarily loud, as he abruptly stopped in front of his car, making you bump into his hard chest as he turned around, letting your wrist go. 

“Why are you doing this?” you asked, wrapping your arms around you as you tried to warm yourself a little. 

He only rolled his eyes, chewing his gum as he opened the passenger doors and said: “Get in the car. We’ll talk later.”

* * *

 

“The Olympics are in a few days and you just can’t fucking listen, can you?!” Lance walked from one corner of his living room to another, the blue jacket tossed on the armchair where you sat with a cup of tea in your hands.

The ride to his house was silent except the small talk where he explained that you will stay at his overnight so he would make sure you won’t sneak out against like you did the last time. Apparently, your parents were okay with it as he called them right in front of you. They even became mad at you for partying before the Olympics instead of worrying you were going to spend a night at an older man’s house who they didn’t even know well. What a good care of their only child. 

“Did a fucking cat got your tongue or what?! Every day you’re so smart and always talk back and now what? You fucking mute?” 

“Okay, shut up, Tucker!” you couldn’t hold it anymore, quickly putting the half drank tea on the table in front of you and swiftly getting up, walking in front of him.

“What the fuck you just said?” 

He didn’t move as you stood in front of him, a huge crease between his brows as his protégé just cussed him out for the first time. 

“You don’t get it, do you?” you threw your hands in the air, turning your back to him, “I’m stressed, okay? Olympics are 'round the corner, my dad’s drinking is getting worse, everyone at school is pushing me all around like some freaking toy or what and you are not making it better with your stupid ‘ _no outside world_ ’ rule! I just wanted to get laid, relax.”

The last sentence accidentally slipped as you stopped walking, releasing what you’ve just said to your coach as he stood there, arms crossed and a smirk decorating his smooth face. 

“So that’s what this all is ‘bout?” he snorted as you turned around to face him, embarrassment warming your cheeks, “you needed some lame boy to fuck you to feel good, huh?”

You didn’t even register Lance walking towards you before he stopped so close his crossed arms were touching your chest. 

“You don’t need  _a boy_ , you need  _a man_. And all you need is to ask.”

It took you a moment to understand what he meant before you were able to comprehend a sentence.

“You can’t be serious. You’re my coach,” you didn’t want to admit how his offer was tempting and you didn’t even know if it was the alcohol in you or just your needy, horny self that started to release how handsome your coach actually was, his strong chiselled jaw sharp enough to cut a paper, eyes so bright blue like an ocean. 

“And as your coach, it’s my duty to keep you in the best shape and if you feel stressed, your muscles are tense which doesn’t allow you to work at your best.”

It was quiet as you stood there, your eyes locked with his as you ran over all the possible outcomes of your every decision you could make right now. 

However, you couldn’t find any wrong one. 

“Fuck it,” you said, closing the gap between Lance and you as your evidently smaller body bumped into his, lips moving against his with your hands around his neck to keep him close.

A whole body of yours was burning with desire as Lance didn’t waste a single precious second, his lips masterly moving against yours as you felt his hand slide under your shirt instantly, warming your already warm skin as he gripped your hip tightly, his other hand moving to your bottom, squeezing it, causing you to moan against his mouth.

He used the moment to slip his tongue in your mouth, exploring it as your tongues danced together in a passionate dance.

After a few minutes, which felt like hours, Lance backed you up, your back harshly hitting his living room wall, his body pressed so tightly against you it made you capable of feeling his growing erection against your lower belly. 

His name escaped your lips in another heated moan, Lance’s strong hands moving from their previous positions to the hem of your shirt, breaking the kiss for just a second as he took it off, leaving you only in your navy blue lace strapless bra which left little to nothing to the imagination. 

“Fuck.”

Only one word left Lance’s mouth as he stopped kissing you to take in how you look with your lips swollen from the passionate kissing, your hair already a mess and your chest heavily raising and falling, eyes wide with desire. 

He was at lost of words as he watched his protégé pressed against his wall and so ready for him even before the fun part started. 

“Damn, Y/N,” he whispered, putting his hands underneath your legs to hoist you up against the wall, you instinctively wrapping your legs around his waist to balance better as his lips moved to your neck, sucking and gently biting the soft skin there as you could feel his massive hands moving on your back and unhooking the bra you had on. 

The bra ended God knows where and you could feel his hands on your exposed chest, lips moving slowly downwards to your collarbones as he gently kneaded your breasts, causing a row of moans to leave your open mouth as you leant your head back against the wall, closing your eyes in a pure pleasure. 

His lips made their way to one of your nipples while he toyed with your other one, gentleness taking over his rough features as he played with you, giving you all the pleasure he could before his hand left your breast, moving to your cheek to rest there.

You turned your head slightly, taking his thumb in your mouth, sucking and gently nibbling at the tip like it was something else, your eyes connected with his lust-blown blue ones as he stopped sucking your nipple, watching you intently. 

He switched his thumb with his pointer and middle finger, making you wet them properly before moving his hand to your jeans, unzipping them and slipping his hand to your most private area as he carried on with playing with your nipple.

The wetness of his fingers was met with your own as he spread your walls, sliding his fingers around your centre, earning a loud moan mixed with his name out of you. 

“Fuck, already so wet for me,” he mumbled against the flesh of your breast, one finger circling your opening before entering you in one fluid movement to which you gasped and grasped his shoulders, squeezing your legs. 

“Fuckin’ hell you’re tight,” he groaned, moving his kissing to your neck as he sucked the skin there, biting at it afterwards, “don’t tell me you’re still a virgin, Y/N.”

“M’not,” you managed to squeeze out between groans and moans as he moved his finger in and out of you before he added a second finger, opening you more for him. 

It didn’t take long for you to began pulsing around him as he toyed with your clit along moving his fingers in and out of you all while kissing and nibbling at your skin whenever he could reach. 

“Not yet,” he grinned at you and removed his fingers, causing you to whimper agonizingly, “want you to cum around my cock, not fingers,” he whispered in your ear as he gripped your ass, squeezing it as he began to walk up the stairs.

The feeling of your lips on his jaw and neck earned you a moan from Lance while he walked upstairs, carrying you to his bedroom. 

He didn’t waste a second as he threw you on his bed, standing above you as he watched you bounce on it a few times before staying still. Your hair was a mess, making a crown around your face as you laid there, topless and exposed to your coach while he was still fully dressed, a hungry look decorating his smooth face. 

His shirt was the first to go as you observed him while he fumbled with his jeans before finally opening them and getting rid of them, leaving only his black boxers on.

Your eyes slowly raked over his defined body only to lend on a big black and red tattoo on his abdomen leading somewhere into his boxers. It was clearly a medal, there was no doubt and you heard other girls in your team whispering about it a while ago but it sounded so ridiculous you didn’t believe it. 

However, here you were, staring at the tattoo leading to the part you craved the most as Lance stood by the side of the bed, between your spread legs still covered in jeans. 

Lance’s hands found their way to the hem of them as you raised your hips, helping him get them off. 

"Holly fuck, you look even better than I imagined,” he growled before his body was hovering above yours, his strong hands on either side of your face as his lips passionately locked with yours in another heated kiss, your hands sliding to his hips, squeezing the flesh delightfully. 

After a few seconds, your small hand started to move slowly, making its way towards his crotch was a visible outline of his already hard cock was. As you slid your hand in his boxers, slowly stroking his shaft, a groan escaped his lips, going straight to your core. 

“Fuck,” he groaned in your neck as he buried his head there, enjoying your slow movement, subconsciously thrusting in your hand to create more friction. His hand kneaded your breast, toying with your nipple as he enjoyed your hand on him, moving up and down. 

He then moved his hand downwards, stripping you off of the last piece of clothing covering your most private area with a little bit of your help before he removed his boxers, your lips locked with his, tongues dancing in a wild dance during the whole act.

As his fingers glided through your wet folds, you quickly pushed him back, straddling him as his eyes wide with lust watched your breasts bounce while you aligned his cock with your centre, slowly going down.

Your moans mixed with Lance’s as he held your hips tightly, helping you move up and down, his groans and moans growing louder when you circled your hips to create more friction against your clit.

Your hands were placed on his firm chest, leaving red marks as she clawed at his slightly glistening skin, slowly gaining speed. 

The sounds of moans, grunts and skin slapping against skin filled Lance’s bedroom as you sped up, circling your hips after every third thrust and keeping the rhythm that way until Lance was done with this position, throwing you off him and on your back, whispering dirty promises as he entered you in one swift motion, a loud moan of his name leaving your parted lips.

His lust filled eyes watched how pleasure showed on your face, your eyes screwed shut with your mouth open, erotic sounds leaving them as he kept on thrusting. 

However, it wasn’t satisfying enough for him so he turned you around. You quickly got up on your hands and knees, arching your back and pushing your ass up in the air.

“Fuckin’ hell, this is what I call a view.”

Lance’s hands ran over the curve of your back, a quiet whimper leaving your lips as you felt his hands all over your body. A few seconds passed by and he still didn’t enter you again, leaving you feeling empty and greedy as he kneaded your bottom.

You became fed up with doing nothing so you said: “For God’s sake stop and fuck me already, Lance.”

This was the first time you ever said his name and he couldn’t imagine a more perfect moment than you on your hands and knees, exposed to him, begging him to fuck you. This was all he ever dreamed about. 

Without anything to say, he let out an almost animalistic growl and took your wrist, making you fall forward as he put his hand, in which he held your arm, between your shoulder blades, keeping your head first in the mattress, ass still up and inviting for him. 

In a rather rough and quick movement, he entered you from behind, his pelvis slapping against your ass as he didn’t waste a second and pounded into you even harder than before. 

It was surprising how much stamina this man had. 

The hand which didn’t hold your arm moved to your hair, grabbing a fistful and making your head go up a little, a moan of pleasure mixed with pain leaving your lips as you felt your climax nearing, the sweet mix pushing you more to the edge.

Lance knew exactly what he was doing as he let go of your arm, feeling you squeezing him. His hand crept around your body and found your swollen clit, gently toying with it as he roughly pounded in you. 

A few more thrusts later your screams were muffled by the pillows as you finally reach your peak, Lance quickly pulling out of you, taking himself in his hand and giving himself a few strokes before you felt his hot seed land on the arch of your back as you stayed in the position with your ass in the air. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out, letting his body drop next to yours as you laid on your stomach, arms under your chin, giving your body some time to gain strength, “you should stay over more often.”

“Don’t think this was a more time thing, Tucker,” you mumbled in the pillow as Lance looked at you with furrowed brows before his eyes landed on your back which was covered in his load, an arrogant smirk covering his face. 

He got up and walked to his drawer, getting a tissue out and handing it to you so you could clean yourself off as he got back into his bed, hiding himself under the duvet with one arm behind his head, eyes glued on your body with that arrogant smile on his face, making you want to slap him so hard.

“I’ll remind you what you said when you came back to me crawling and begging me to fuck you again.” 


End file.
